


Wherein A Boy Plays Out His Dreams

by thinkatory



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Implied Kylo Ren/Rey, Mindfuck, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkatory/pseuds/thinkatory
Summary: He stands in his quarters, dust and sweat from the would-be duel with Luke Skywalker still not washed away, his face impassive, every particle of his being feverish and fueled like a ship core at lightspeed.He descends.The Supreme Leader seeks the only comfort he's ever known.
Kudos: 3





	Wherein A Boy Plays Out His Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I figured Rey shouldn't be the only one having Dark Side mindfucks, right?

He stands in his quarters, dust and sweat from the would-be duel with Luke Skywalker still not washed away, his face impassive, every particle of his being feverish and fueled like a ship core at lightspeed.

He descends.

It's not the first time. It won't be the last. The Dark Side welcomes him and draws him in as an old friend, and he succumbs.

_there's a boy with a pile of toys lit by sunlight. he contemplates them, what they signify, and plays out his dreams. soon a worried mother will pull him away when she hears what his characters say._

_"ben," he says softly, and the softer echoes of the wretched name move around him and embrace him._

_time slows. he gestures carefully, then moves the image away. kylo ren echoes ahead of him, heartbroken, scarred, helmeted, glorious, and new._

_"die."_

_die._

_as each man says it, he activates his saber, an array of light before him in the gray as he lights his own and contemplates, who is next, what is next, what will end it all._

_the words ripple out, from the young kylo ren forward to the one who begged a scavenger for her hand._

_"there is nothing here for you."_

_"you are no one."_

_"supreme leader," he breathes._

_there's no reaction. he moves forward, one step, two, then cuts them down as they stand still, one after one, leaving them bleeding, dying, until each of the pathetic creatures lies dead in the dim light he's been given._

_a reflection shines to his right. he moves to it, and sees himself as he is._

_"you've lost her, ben solo," his reflection says, a flat taunt, and he has no answer but more impotent rage._

The lights in his quarters are harsh as he wakes.

"Fool." It's soft, sharp, and only meant for him to hear, to take to heart.

He slams the panel to open the door and strides out, the whispers still clear in his ears, the nightmares in his mind's eye even decades later.

He can never forget. He will never forget.


End file.
